


Never Get Spain Too Drunk

by TheMGMouse



Series: Spain Bunny Farm [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Take the advice... You see, it's common knowledge that when Spain gets drunk that he becomes the life in any party; It's not common knowledge that if Spain gets too drunk he goes back in time, turning back into his old pirate self...





	Never Get Spain Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> An idea by Kigin_Saga on Tumblr and LiveJournal   
And a story that also happens to be crosspost posted on fanfiction.net

"Are you excited about the party, Roma?" Spain asked, grinning at Romano, as he cut up tomatoes for what would be a delicious homemade salsa. The kitchen was filled with delightful scents of Spanish cuisine and smelled exactly like food heaven would feel like- if one ever existed.

"Mm. Sure." Romano shrugged, he was reading the newspaper and trying to enjoy his day off- his boss had been on his back the last couple of days, and he wasn't looking forward to the party at the moment - he really just wanted to crawl back in bed and escape. But… it was Spain's house, and he kinda didn't have a choice about the party - the two living together it most convenient for everyone involved that way they didn't have to continually choose whose house to- Spain's voice ended that thought.

"Just sure? I've been planning this for a while… And you seemed pretty excited about it in the beginning..." Spain frowned a bit.

"Yeah - well that was the beginning." Romano sighed, flipping another page of his newspaper.

Spain sat across from him and looked at Romano. His thoughts were finally catching up with him, and Spain found himself in a swarm of thoughts, wondering whether or not that this was a good idea. He really didn't have as much money as he used to throw parties with so the party was entirely reliant on homemade food and good conversation and maybe a few party games if he could find some. . .

Romano noticed the Spanish man had stopped his roaming around and sighed, "I'm still going to attend - it's not like I'll hate it. I could never hate your parties." Even if it seemed like they were one after another at times…

"Uh - yeah - I guess.." Spain looked up at Romano and blinked, "What could I do that guests would like…" He wondered aloud.

Romano hmmed, "Tortilla Espanola? You haven't cooked that in a while."

"Mm… I also have all the ingredients, and it doesn't take that long to make…. I'll try it, thanks, Romano!" Spain got up and hugged Romano before he left and began looking through the cabinets.

"Don't mention it," Romano said, going back to his reading.

After he found the ingredients, Spain went back to busying himself in the kitchen and began creating the Tortilla Espanola as well as the other different plates for the party- Spain's parties were feasts of food. As the food gets closer to done, Romano finds himself able to steal a few bits and pieces of each plate as Spain walks by.

Of course, France and Prussia arrive and are two hours early as usual, so Romano threw himself into the shower to avoid greeting them, got dressed out of just boxers, and found then himself roped into helping set out the food anyways - at least he tried to worm out of it. Three tables were set up just for the food, and two more were set up for people to eat at. Romano and Prussia moved most of the furniture to the side of the room after they left France moved a few chairs around, so it was like a half-closed off the seating area "Which was much better than just throwing everything in a corner!"

After they had set everything up all was left was to sit and wait . . .


End file.
